wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Archaedas
Archaedas , Stone Guardian of the Vault, is a level 40 elite boss who watches over Uldaman in the name of the mighty Titans. Archaedas is one of the ancient servants of the titans, a giant of stone crafted to guard the vault of Uldaman. To ensure he would always be vigilant, his creators sealed him in a stone shell that keeps him magically preserved in a timeless sleep. Any attempt to activate the keystone that opens the vault awakens him immediately. Should the creatures not speak the appropriate command words at once, Archaedas carries out his orders and destroys the invaders before returning to sleep once again. Sadly, the command words have been lost to the ages, so anyone who awakens him almost certainly finds himself engaged in battle. Archaedas stands 18 feet high and weighs 12,000 pounds. He can speak Dwarven and Titan fluently, but sees no need to do so except when commanding a statue to life. The stone cracks and shatters, and an immense giant with craggy features steps forth. It wears an ornate breastplate and wields a sword almost as tall as its frame, about the height of three sturdy humans. Archaedas strikes with his massive greatsword at whoever released him, throwing stones (usually fragments of the ruins of Uldaman) only at opponents who can fly or otherwise elude him. He targets what he considers to be the most dangerous foe, usually the one who dealt him the most damage. He calls on other stone guardians as often as possible. Strategy Archaedas is one of the more fun to fight boss battles throughout the game. Group setup for the fight: *1 tank *1 main healer for the tank *1 damage dealer for the adds he spawns (either rogue or mage) *1 support healer for the damage dealers The last spot is best filled up by a mage or warlock. A party level of at least 40 is recommended, though the tank should (as always) be of higher level. If you intend to farm this boss with a high level character, note that the altars requires at least 3 players channeling simultaneously in order to to activate them. If a wipe occurs and you fail to kill Archaedas, all his minions will return to their former positions and turn back to stone. So does the boss himself, so you have to redo everything again. You might have taken such a long time, that early spawns around the entrance of the instance might have respawned, so be careful, don't run solo unless you're a warrior, and even then, it's not that safe. Stage 1 thumb Archaedas himself does not deal that much damage. A priest should have no problem keeping the tank alive through the first stages of the fight. During the first stage, Archaedas will randomly awaken one of the small statues of the outer circle with a visible beam of light. These Earthen Guardians (~38, non-elite) have ~460 hp and must quickly be killed by the aforementioned damage dealer with backup from his support healer. The last spot player will help the tank get Archaedas' HP down. Usually when Archaedas' HP gets to 66%, he enters the second stage. Stage 2 He will now summon the 6 guards (non-elite) of the inner circle at once. Best method to deal with them is to AoE-taunt them and have them Arcane Exploded (if using mage) or Hellfired (if using warlock; be aware that the priest must heal you frequently in this case) to death by the last spot player. If you don't have those classes, a druid using Barkskin and Hurricane plus help from hunters with Volley also works. To easily group up the mobs, have your healer and AoE classes stand at the center of the room and tank Archaedas off to the side. The 6 mobs will collapse on the healer at the same time, so AoE can start right away. He will continue summoning mobs from the outer circle as well, deal with them as in the first stage. At the end of this stage (HP ~33%), the damage dealers should be at full mana. Archaedas will now enter the third stage. Stage 3 The boss summons two golems (Vault Warders, lvl 45 Elite) which will come running from the outside of the room. They should be taunted to attack the tank at once and all healing should focus on the tank once he has aggro. If you have them, Hunter and Warlock pets can be used to offtank the warders. This ensures that the adds are tanked immediately, keeping them from getting a quick kill on your healer. It also spreads out the damage, which is useful if your healer is getting low on mana. The elite golems despawn as Archaedas dies, so this third stage should be done as quickly as possible, which is why one wants the Mage at the beginning of the last stage. As soon as he is able to do so get the warrior to Execute Archaedas also. Burn Archaedas down fast, leaving the golems alone. Alternate Fight Location Follow the above, just try this to make the fight a bit easier. Here's the strategy: the three fastest people stay downstairs and activate the pillar that wakes Archaedas. The other two members are upstairs in the room where you just killed the 4 golems. The three wake Archaedas, then run upstairs to join the other two in that room. Follow the strategy given in the above sections for the fight. One party member can take care of the non-elites that trickle in (easy one-shot kills for a mage). Killing him is possible with a party that is lower than you might think, provided that you have a good healer. Often a group can kill Archaedas before the elites even make it up to the fight. WARNING! This alternate fight spot may not work anymore, as it causes the non-elites and elite adds to instantly spawn the moment he walks out of his room. Try at your own risk. Alternative Strategy (If a Less Functional Group is on Hand) This actually has worked before, so don't sneeze at it-- Archaedas himself is not the most difficult boss that you will ever see-- in fact, he doesn't even require a true 'tank' (Warrior, Paladin, Feral Druid). It is actually possible for a Beast Mastery specced Hunter's pet to tank Archaedas, with the Hunter healing with Mend Pet. While this certainly can be a mana drain, it frees up the other four group members to focus solely on the spawns after Archaedas drops down to 66%. It is a lot easier than it sounds, provided the Hunter has a good pet-- the best part about this is that the other party members don't have to be as high, provided the Hunter is around 47-48. Additional Strategy Archaeda's truly isnt that strong, and its quite easy to beat him, with a simple group. I did this with a shaman, paladin and me (Druid). Rather than healing, I simply tanked him using Frenzied Regeneration near the start of the fight, while we all just beat down on him. No time wasted on anything else, just attack, attack, attack. Once he's defeated, all the others despawn also, so its an easy fight. I think that i did go into Normal form and use Regrowth once, but thats it. Also the levels were me(44), shaman(41), pally (43). Additional Notes There are 40 statues around the outer circle. There seems to be a bug when you don't manage to bring Archaedas down to 66% in appropriate time (say until 15 guards have been summoned). Then he would summon his 6 inner guards and the elite golems at once, meaning a certain wipe to the party and leaving the event bugged after your death (usually you can restart the event after a wipe by activating the altar). Quests * * Quotes Aggro Who dares awaken Archaedas? Who dares the wrath of the makers! Summon Awake ye servants, defend the discs! Summon To my side, brothers. For the makers! Killing A Player Reckless mortal. Loot External links Category:Stone Giants Category:Bosses Category:Uldaman mobs Category:Unique Voice